


The Dit Show: Glitch It!

by edith681



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	The Dit Show: Glitch It!

Introduction

This story popped into my head the moment I ordered Rainbow Dash. It took me about two weeks to actually put together the details and start writing it, but I think this book will be worth the effort. I hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I know I haven't updated In the Heart of Darkness in a while. I am taking a 4-month break from ITHOD, because I have to put all my time and effort into this project.That and my last year of high school.

If you came here for ITHOD, I can't help you. Come back in the new year, as that's when I will be starting uploads again.

If you just came here for Rainbow Dash, she's not in the first two chapters. She arrives in the third chapter. Also, there is a new stuffed animal-a very special one-joining the show before season 12. Any guesses?

Chapter 1: Madison's POV

Near the end of August, just as the summer was winding down, immediately after my yard sale, I ordered Rainbow Dash. These are the months that followed, and how Rainbow contributed to our family, truly making it 20% cooler!

August 29, 2013:

I ordered Rainbow Dash a week ago. I really really wanted for her to come. I became incredibly eager at this point. Everyday I looked in the mail for Rainbow Dash.

Today I was especially eager for her to come, however, because Bob was going back to Florida. I really wanted Rainbow Dash to show up so I could show her to Bob, and open her in front of him before he left. I wanted Bob to meet Rainbow Dash.

She didn't show up.

Chapter 2

Something a little bit strange happened today.

I decided to invite Rouge to hang out with a few hours with me, and maybe listen to some scary stories, just the two of us. She arrived in mid-June, and has been very quiet, and mostly secludes herself to her room. Kind of like me. I figured if we were going to seclude ourselves in our rooms, maybe we could at least be secluded together. I mean, it wasn't as if she kept herself removed completely. She spends a bit of time some days with a small group of the rest of the stuffed animals, but only with a select few-Cream, Dit, and Fluttershy (newly joined.) I suppose she's still settling in, and it definitely doesn't help that every time she and Nikki go near each other, it's like cat and mouse, which I guess is a little unfair, considering Smoky and Ace get along quite well as of late. But they fight all the time, so I do try and keep them away from each other, and I do hope that someday they'll begin to get along.

But I digress. That's really not the point. Rouge agreed to listen with me for a while. I brought her up to my computer and we sat, listening for a few minutes.

After a minute, I removed the headphone from my left ear and said to Rouge, "You do realize this is the first time we've spent any real time together, right?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

It was true. When she'd first been unpacked, I kind of introduced her to everybody, and she said hello and then everyone left and she kind of excused herself, going to her room and saying she just wanted to get settled. I hadn't really seen much of her since. She'd gone out many times. A couple of times she left with Dit, who offered to drive her places often.

I put my headphone back in, and a few minutes later, I had an idea. I took out my headphone once more, and said, "You know we're going on vacation this weekend, right?"

Rouge made a "huh" noise.

"Would you like to come with us? I mean, if Rainbow Dash doesn't get here by tomorrow."

She looked up at me and said, "Okay."

I put my headphone back in. I noticed, a moment later, that her wing was in her face a little bit, and I touched her wing to move it away. She suddenly sprang from my lap, and in a second, she was on my bed, in a defensive pose.

I suddenly felt terrible for doing whatever it was I had done, and was about to apologize when she turned away and ran off to her room. I looked out after her for a moment, and called out for her twice.

She didn't come out.

Ten minutes later, Rouge left my room and walked out the front door, despite my many attempts at calling her name.

I'll talk to her again tomorrow.

I really don't know what to make of the situation.

%%%

August 30:

This morning I woke up, or rather, got woken up. We all had doctor's appointments very early.

When I came back from the bathroom, Rouge was rummaging around on a shelf in my bedroom. I wondered what she was doing, so I came a little closer to her, and saw that she was going through my books.

I noticed that she removed one book, and she must have seen me behind her, because she turned around and held it out to me. I recognized the book because it was one of my favorites. A Little Princess.

She held it out to me and I asked her if she wanted me to bring it. She said, "Yes, please."

I put it in my mini backpack to take with us.

Then I asked, "What happened yesterday? Why did you run off?"

She looked nervous and said quietly, "I don't like having my wings touched."

"Why not? Are they hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Then why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I looked at her for a minute. Then she looked up at me with a lot of pain and fear in her eyes. "Please don't make me talk about it," she said in a barely audible voice.

With that, I dropped the subject.

But I was still worried. Very much so. There was so much pain and fear in her eyes. She looked absolutely terrified by something! Why was she so upset? What happened? What pain has she experienced?

%%%

We arrived at the doctor's office around 10:10.

My mom went in first, and they brought in my brother, Riley, to get his height and weight taken down. I heard Riley saying that his shoes don't weigh much, so I guess that he didn't want to take them off.

We drove off to Almonte to my grandparents-(Kelly and James)-farm, and when we got there, Grandma and Grandpa greeted us at the door.

We had chili for dinner.

%%%

August 31:

So, I talked on the phone with Ethan last night for a while.

Near the end, we talked about Rouge. Ethan had a few theories about what might be going on with her. The last one struck me as the most likely. Ethan suggested that maybe she had gotten attached to her old family. After all, she had been there for 18 years.

Then, this morning, while we were at the Carp Farmer's Market, I got a call from Cream, who said that Rouge had called her at around four in the morning and was crying. She said in between sobs, "My...my old home...I...I want...please!"

Then there was a dialtone. Cream said she just stared for a good five minutes at the phone, making sure that Rouge had just hung up and that the phone just didn't disconnect. But more than that, she wondered what her sister's words had meant.

I was very worried. I had woken up very early in the morning by a strange sound, but I thought it was just the storm.

When we got back, I tried to contact Rouge's old owners, but the person who answered told me they had moved away in mid-June.

Too many memories, I guess.

But that really only leaves one question: Why would they sell Rouge?

%%%

Over the next two days, nothing much happened.

We had Thanksgiving dinner, and everyone said what they were thankful for. Emily came.

The very next day, we went home.

I had noticed Rouge's wings were coming off, since they were only held on with some glue. I told my mom about this, and we decided to sew Rouge's wings on.

I rested that night and went to bed around midnight.

__________________________________________

**Hey, guys. Welcome to the first part of my story. Rainbow Dash joins the family in the next part: in the next chapter, in fact. If you have any questions, please leave a comment below, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. This story is mainly about Rainbow Dash, as the introduction suggests. There are other characters, however, and other things happening. Anyway, read on!**

 

***

 

Chapter 3

It's extremely hard waiting for something you desire so much.

Even with the upcoming school year and so much to think about-new school, new friends, new teacher(s)-Rainbow Dash remains at the front of my mind. It's a fact.

On Tuesday, I checked three times in the mail for her, each several hours apart, each time expecting-and hoping for her-to somehow be there. Each time, however, there was nothing there.

Please come soon, Rainbow Dash!

%%%

The first day of school, I figured I wasn't going to be doing much.

So I got there around 8:30, and a while later, the other kids started arriving. There wasn't that many in total, only about 7 or 8.

First we just filled out some forms and stuff, so the teacher could get to know all of us a little bit better.

Then we were talking about entrepreneurship, and what it takes to run your own business. Then Mrs. Denali-let's just call her that-said that the school was offering us some money to start our own business within the school-a print shop, to be exact-and asked us if we wanted to. We said we did, so we started looking on the internet for supplies to do so. I was put into a group with two other girls-let's just call them Jodie and Molly.

I also discovered that I got to go home at 11:30 because I was only working on two courses at that time. I'm not sure if I want that to change or not. Then again, it could just be first-day fever. You know, where you're annoyed because you want more summer, and your brain still hasn't gotten back into the routine yet, stuff like that?

Anyway, I checked the mail as soon as I got home. Nothing.

I had some Kd, took a break, then went back out to the dollar store. I sat watching my various computer shows-mostly YouTube poops-until my mom came home. She came into my room and said, "There's mail."

My heart leapt. "Is there a package?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup," she said.

%%%

Rainbow Dash came to school with me every day for the first week of school.

She didn't say much, but she said "Awesome!" a few times when she thought something was awesome. She thought it was awesome that I was her new owner, but we really only talked for about 5 minutes.

By the weekend, however, Rainbow Dash and Dit had developed a pretty tight relationship.

Dit is so loveable!

Chapter 4

The second Wednesday of the school year was picture day, and I took it upon myself to decide that I wanted Vanellope to be in the picture with me.

Vanellope thought it sounded like a really fun idea, and I discussed it with my mom the day before.

I'd actually brought it up at family therapy, Riley just said, "Good luck," and Mommy said to tell them that I was 19, and that she was really important to me.

The next day I brought her to school with me. She rode in my backpack and I think she even got some extra sleep on the way. I wish I could do that!

I gave Vanellope some paper and pencil crayons to draw with so she would have something to do while I worked.

Soon enough, they started calling people down for pictures in order of last names. I finished my first period work early, and had 20 minutes to spend with my little Vanellope.

While I was working, Vanellope had drawn a picture of her family, which was basically a little house with me, Emo, and herself as stick people standing outside holding hands. I thought it was great because it meant she considered Emo part of the family. She sees him as a father figure, because he's the closest thing to a father she's ever had.

Anyway, I helped Vanellope draw the outline for an abstract picture, and we both colored it in together.

Second period was harder, as it required some research. We had to do a project on an entrepreneur. I chose James Naismith for two reasons:

1\. He was born in Almonte, same as me.

2\. He invented basketball, and who doesn't like basketball!

I actually enjoyed finding out things about him. I found it very interesting, which probably means he was a good choice for me.

Near the end of period 2, G and H were called down to the gym. Vanellope and I went down. One kid from my class, Ivan, had to show me where it was because I didn't know.

While we were waiting in line to get our picture taken, I fussed over Vanellope. She didn't like it too much, but I wanted this to be a great picture.

Finally it was our turn. The guy told me to sit down and everything. At first I thought he wasn't even going to mention Vanellope, but then he said, "I'm going to need you to put the doll down."

I refused. I told him I was 19, that she was important to me, that it was my picture. He still wouldn't take my picture if Vanellope was in it. We were both very stubborn. After a minute, he said, "I'll talk to the principal about this."

We didn't get our picture taken that day.

Chapter 5

Sept 13:

I remember me and Emo's phone conversations from the last two nights very clearly. Only thing is, I get different facts from different nights and different conversations mixed up sometimes, so if by any chance I say something was from one night and it was from a different night, please don't hold it against me. Sometimes I get that stuff mixed up.

That being said, I remember last night the clearest.

First off, I have to recount the beginning of last night's phone conversation, since it involved Vanellope. Well, the entire conversation involved her, but this part involves her directly.

She must have been thinking about Halloween, because when I came into the bedroom, she was waiting for me, and she asked about Halloween.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" was exactly what she asked.

"Me and Emo are going to watch some horror movies," I replied. "Wanna join?"

Vanellope shook her head. "No, because I have a better idea!"

I asked her what the idea was, and she said that she thought we should go on a family trick-or-treat, meaning me, her, and Emo.

I thought it was a great idea, and when I called Emo last night, I asked him to come with us, and I agreed.

The second noteable thing that we talked about that night was going to space. We talked about reasons to not go, and Vanellope mentioned that she wanted to go to the moon. Then again, what little kid doesn't want to at one time or another?

We talked about what we would do if something happened and we had to evacuate the Earth, what that would be like, and Emo said if we did, we would try to take all my plushies with us. But he did ask, "If you didn't have time to save all your plushies, and you only had time to grab one or two, which ones would you save?"

I couldn't answer that. Not only would it cause confusion and jealously among my plushies, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving any of them behind.

But I thought about it some more, and decided if I could only save a couple, I would save-(names removed for personal reasons). In the end, I decided I would write the two names on a piece of paper and give the paper to Emo, with the promise that he wouldn't show the paper to anyone or tell anyone the names. He promised.

%%%

The very next day, I couldn't wait to see Emo at the meet-up, and neither could my little Vanellope!

The meet-up was at a place called Snakes and Lattes. It was a coffee shop where people could enjoy food and drink while playing board games. I heard they had over 300 board and card games to choose from.

Vanellope couldn't stop bouncing and moving around in the car, and it was hard to keep her held down, even with the seatbelt holding her in. She kept wriggling and squirming.

On the way to the subway station, we saw Emo's mom driving him to the meet-up, so we agreed to go on the subway station together and purchase a family pass. I thought that was terrific and sweet because it made me feel like we were actually a family. Even though I knew we already were.

Me and Emo and Vanellope all sat with each other, and we talked about random stuff on the way there. We were the first ones there, and the guy who was working there had to push two tables together since there were more people coming. Indeed there were. Mason and his mother, Victoria and her brother, I think, and another woman who I believe was also related to Victoria.

Victoria and Mason both seemed excited by Vanellope, who would rather be with me and Emo, which was understandable.

We played several games in the time. Let's see if I can remember them all:

Fairly Oddparents: The Game

Connect four

Crocodile Dentist

Life: Adventures Edition

Wood Man

Family Guy Trivia

We had so much fun! We also all had somthing to eat. Emo had a BLT. Me, I just wanted a caesar salad (too sweet) and a double scoop of chocolate ice cream.

Vanellope loved being involved and interacting with the group. It was a great day for everyone!

Chapter 7

On Sunday night, I decided to find more information about Rouge. Since Shadow worked with Rouge on the show, I thought he might know something, and so I decided to ask him.

When I asked him if he noticed anything strange about Rouge when he worked alongside her in the show, at first he seemed hesitant, but when I inquired him a second time, he sighed, took a long pause, and said, "Yes."

"She used to come in at least 10 minutes late every morning," he said. "And I wondered why, because she always seemed to want to stay late, and she would try to stay out as late as possible. A lot of the time, she looked tired and upset. And she used to give herself bruises."

"What?" I practically screamed. I saw Shadow jump. I just stared at him, shocked, and waited while he collected himself.

"At first I just thought she had fallen down or something. I started noticing it in the first couple of weeks. Some days it was just a few, other days it was more. About a month into the show, I noticed that the bruises weren't disappearing, and sometimes new ones would appear, so I decided to confront Rouge about it. I went up to her and demanded to know who had given her the bruises, ready to destroy whoever it was.

"Then I saw her look up at with tears in her eyes, and she gave me an answer I didn't expect: 'I gave them to myself.'"

Shadow paused, and I saw him wiping away his own tears. I could tell this was hard for him.

"So then I said, 'I'm going to get the producer,' and she tried to stop me, but I got the producer involved, and then she started denying that she'd done it to herself, and then a confrontation started. It only got worse when we said we had to call her parents. She started trying to pull us away and block the phones."

"So what happened?" I asked quietly.

"We called her parents and told them everything. After a little while, the bruises disappeared. No new ones appeared, but she seemed more upset."

Tonight I told Emo about what happened and what Shadow had told me, and it was decided that in two weeks, when Emo came over, he and Shadow would talk more about this.

I understand it's hard for him, and that it was hard for Rouge, and it will be hard for them, but I can't just leave this.

Chapter 6

Shadow decided he wanted to come with us on our family trick-or-treat. I told him that would be okay-not just okay, but that we would be thrilled to have him along, seeing as how he was a part of the family. Vanellope seemed excited to have her brother coming along. Bless her little heart, she was so cute, jumping up and down when I told her Shadow was coming with us!

Anyway, the kids had a half day on Wednesday, so when I got home Wednesday afternoon, I had lunch and watched Goosebumps with Nikki for several hours. At 2:00, I took a break. I took out an old white shirt that I never wore anymore. I figured it would do to help create the kids' costumes. Shadow wanted to be a magician, and Vanellope wants to be a ghost. This shirt should be perfect for both of them, I thought. I cut one of the sleeves off and up to make Shadow's cape, then took a small pencil that I hadn't used in a long time and a black permanent marker and coloured the pencil black. I then put it aside on my DVD player.

Shadow tried the cape on, and it was perfect for him.

"How do I look?" asked Shadow.

I smiled. "Mysterious."

It was true. With his black and red body, his deep voice, the black "wand", and his white cape, he did seem very mysterious.

Then it was Vanellope's turn to be fitted for her costume. I called her over and pulled the shirt over her head. I cut eyeholes where her eyes were-maybe too big, but I didn't really have that much to go on.

%%%

Things began to get really bad Wednesday night.

I couldn't wait to call Emo, as per the norm. I got in the shower immediately after dinner, trying to avoid any further conversation or interaction with my mom to get on the phone with my boyfriend.

It sounds ridiculous, I know, but young love, right?

I was so excited when I got on the phone with him. He told me he had to tell me something.

As I tried to adjust Shadow's magician cape, I asked why Emo was acting weird last night, even though I already knew why.

God had come to me in a dream recently-a couple of weeks back-and told me I was going to have a baby boy and name him Nathan. However, when I brought it up to Emo, he was not as excited as I was. Instead he was quite confused, and started acting strange, so I hung up as soon as possible. I felt really stupid. But tonight, I would feel even stupider.

He said it was because he was so busy. I think he just said that to make me feel better, but I went along with it.

"I've been so busy, too," I said. "You know, I have the kids, and everything they want to do requires time and effort and money. And theirs is double, so it takes double the effort and double the time and double the money. You know that week you had Vanellope? I had the best vacation then!"

He laughed then. Then he said, "I would like to talk to you about Halloween."

"Oh, okay. By the way, Shadow's coming, too. They have great costumes."

I can't remember exactly what he said, but he started talking about how people would call the cops and how he couldn't come.

"But why...how could you do this to us? This isn't about me, it's about the kids. It's about us-we're a family now."

I even demanded that he tell Vanellope why he couldn't come, luckily it never came to that.

I started crying and then he said, "I will...be there," but the way he said it made it sound like it upset him to say it, and I said, "You're just saying that," and then I said, "I have to go," and hung up.

I'd never been so heartbroken.

I hoped he would call back and beg me to forgive him. He didn't. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part is:

What do I do about Vanellope?

Chapter 8

____________________________________________________________________

A/N: Before I continue writing this story, there are a couple of things I would like to point out. First of all, I changed the title of this book, to make it mainly about Vanellope. It was supposed to be mainly about Rainbow Dash, but sometimes ideas change. Second of all, obviously my stuffed animals don't actually come alive and aren't actually real, they're real to me. Besides that pretty obvious fantasy, everything else I wrote in this book is real.

_____________________________________________________________________

I told my mom I was brushing my teeth and going straight to bed, but I didn't immediately. My mom asked me what happened and I said I didn't want to talk about it. At least not that night.

Shadow and I watched creepypastas for a couple of hours, then I got way too upset thinking about things and fell asleep with Shadow in my arms.

I had a terrible sleep that night. My mom tucked me in for the first time in a long time. That night, I really needed it.

That night, I dreamt of two things that I thought were out of my life.

When I finally did get to Dreamland, I realized I was late for the kickball game. I went to the field, and as I expected, my Dreamland friends wanted to know what happened, and I told them about my fight with my boyfriend in the waking world. They were really sympathetic.

We were going to start the game, but soon after we did, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone I hadn't called into my life in years. My old imaginary friend, grinning at me. The dinosaur didn't seem mad at me for abandoning him, though.

"Let's play," said Little Foot.

He was by far the best player, using his Tail Whip to help my team win. We creamed the boys, and gloated about it after!

Even though Little Foot was a boy, but before he had shown up, the boys had an extra player. Besides, since he was _my_ imaginary friend for many years, it only seemed fitting that he would be on my team.

I hadn't seen him in years, and I had to admit, it was great seeing him again, but not just seeing him, but playing with him like I used to in my childhood. He was even using his sisgnature move that I'd long forgotten. I remembered that was how he'd won all those dodgeball games long ago in my imagination.

Since I used to be the worst dodgeball player, I really enjoyed imagining Little foot playing on my team, helping me win the game.

Another cool thing about him being present in my dream was that it was a dream, so I didn't have to imagine him or put in any effort for him to be there. He was just there.

The second thing happened after my friends left. They all said goodbye and left, and Little Foot disappeared, like he used to when my parents would knock on the door or tap me on the shoulder, effectively breaking my concentration.

After they left, I was looking at the field, wondering if I should stay for a bit or not. Then I saw something out in the park, just a little ways away from the field, and I went over to see what it was.

It was a fedora.

I picked it up, and as soon as I did, all sorts of memories came flooding back to me.

But I know that it was Emo's, because it was grey, and it even had a tiny hole in it exactly like Emo's.

It was Emo's.

Right?

%%%

The next day was really hard, because I was upset that Emo and I were fighting. I brought Shadow to school, and Mommy gave me money for pizza.

I found out that the weekend was a long weekend, because I had no school on Monday. It was kind of exciting, but I would have been more excited if Emo and I weren't fighting.

%%%

That night, I called him. We had to make up.

He said that he was so glad that I'd called. I was really glad that I'd called, too.

"I think I made my decision too quickly," he said. "I have a better idea. I want to take you to Halloween Haunt at Canada's Wonderland."

I stopped for a moment. I'd wanted to go to Halloween Haunt for several years. But I told him I couldn't because I'd already promised Vanellope that we would go trick-or-treating. He said he understood and completely respected my decision.

I was so glad that he understood, but I did tell him that he would to explain the situation to Vanellope, and he told me he would.

Vanellope talked on the phone with Emo and the rest of her friends for a while, with her letting me talk to Emo every 5-10 minutes.

She seemed pretty happy and I asked Emo what had happened. He told me he'd made her a counter offer to go to the Disney Store and buy her Taffyta to make up for him not coming, and that made her happy.

I loved Emo so much, and wished he was there so I could kiss him. He always managed to make Vanellope happy.

We decided that when he came over next Saturday, we would go up to Vaughan Mills, since I knew how to get there in case we couldn't get a ride, and we could go and see the World's End, and then go to the Disney Store and pick up Taffyta.

After Vanellope was done talking to her friends on the phone, I told Emo about Shadow.

Shadow was pretty pissed off at him, because Shadow was the one I had told about our fight. Shadow didn't really like Emo from the beginning. He didn't hate Emo, but he didn't like him either. Shadow didn't even call him Emo. He just called him "the boyfriend." It was annoying.

Then I told Emo about Nikki and Louella and their breakup over a year ago, and how that was the reason that Nikki has a hard time around girls, which probably is why he's constantly fighting with Rouge.

He told me about a similar experience that he'd had. I told him about the dream that I had and how I'd seen Little Foot for the first time in years. We talked like that for a while. Then, at the end, I asked him, "Have you ever thought about what your dark side alter ego would be like?"

He told me that it would be a boy.

I then asked him if he'd ever thought about why he liked fedoras so much, and recounted the day that we were in the store and he asked how the fedora looked on him. When I asked him, he said he thought it was his dark side asking the question.

The last question I asked him was what the worst thing his dark side would do. He said his dark side would destroy the world.

After that, I said goodnight and hung up.

I slept very well that night.

%%%

Vanellope's POV:

So, I was drawing in my room when I heard Madison call my name. I giggled and hid in my closet, ready to jump out and scare her. I heard her come in and call my name again. I stayed silent in my closet, smiling to myself.

Then Madison said, "Emo's on the phone for you!"

I jumped out of my closet. "Emo!" I cried. Madison might have jumped. I'm not sure. I took the phone from her.

"Hey, Emo."

"Hey, Vanellope."

Emo told me that sometimes people have to say no for different reasons, and I didn't know what he was getting at at first, and then he explained that he couldn't go on the family trick-or-treat. I was really disappointed, and said "Oh" quietly. Then he said he would do something to make it up to me. He asked me if I wanted to do a movie night or something, but I didn't. I told him about how I'd gotten along so well with Taffyta on the set of Wreck-It Ralph, and I wanted to have her. I told him she was at the Disney store, and he instantly agreed that he would go to the Disney store and get her for me. I was really happy!

Then I talked to Alvin for a little bit, and he told me about the major world tour that he had just finished. I enjoyed talking to him about his friends and his music.

Then I talked to Genevieve for a bit, and I was still a little bit ticked off at her for lying about getting a sex change, but Genevieve and Emo and Madison helped me realize she actually had a serious lying problem, where she lied so much that she was addicted to lying and also believed her own lies.

She told me about her experience going through rehab and that Alvin was there for some of the time that she was there, for drinking liquor and beer and other bad stuff that people shouldn't drink.

I had so much to think about, I had a hard time sleeping that night.

Taffyta was coming!

_________________________________________________________________________

Hey, guys. Yes, it's been a while since my last update. I know I was supposed to update several days ago, but it's been a really busy week. I probably should not have planned an update for a week when I had so much going on. I will try to not do that again. However, the good side of this is that I was able to do some more recon and pick up some more information for my book. Please do not complain about me never updating on time, because if you guys had followed this book from the beginning, you would know this was the first time that I was ever late with un update. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Also, I am going to start doing more of the book from other povs, especially from Madison's stuffed animals, since it's really more about them.

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9

Madison's POV:

Friday night Emo and I talked for an hour and a half. I got to talk to his "other personalities." I never should have asked to speak to his dark side, though. We only talked for a couple of minutes, but I came out of the conversation very scared and shaken. I never want to go through that again. Maybe because he reminded me so much of my own dark side.

Speaking of Emo's dark side, Emo told me that his dark side likes fedoras. I didn't know at all what to say to that, so I told him that maybe if his dark side likes them, he should stay away from them.

Saturday flew by. Dentist appointments, another long phone conversation, and of course, fighting with Vanellope about going to bed.

I would like to recount a dream that I had Friday night. I had several dreams that night-only one dream that I can recount bits and pieces of. The other dreams I remember little or nothing about, except for one dream, which I can recall very vividly.

I remember some bullies cornered me one day in the schoolyard at recess and beat me up. There were a few teachers standing by, but they did nothing to stop the kids, only laughed as I was beaten. In the dream, the only one who showed any concern was my mom, who immediately put me in another school.

Sunday went by pretty fast. My mom fixed Rouge's wings, and I was there with her the whole time, just like I promised. I got bored and made another youtube update.

Finally Monday arrived. Vanellope left for Ashley's house soon after I woke up. I got ready, and Emo arrived at 12:45. We had Kraft Dinner for lunch, then left the house.

This was where the real craziness started.

Oh, before I get into that, Emo and Shadow talked. Shadow wasn't very willing to talk to Emo, but he told Eggman everything he knew.

I brought Edith with us-Emo, me, Alvin, and Genevieve.

Figuring out the buses was really tricky, and we had to transfer about a million times. I got so stressed trying to do it. Luckily I had Emo to help me.

It was so worth it! We finally got to the theatre, and we got our seats, and we got our treats, and we watched Despicable Me 2. I don't want to give away too much about the movie, but it was awesome!

I told Emo how I would love to have Agnes and Margo as well, because I already had Edith. Emo offered to buy them for me that day if we found them at the Disney store.

I was pretty sure they weren't at the Disney store because it wasn't a Disney movie, but the fact that he was willing to do that for me was amazing!

We went into One's, which was a store that used to be at Promenade, but it changed and moved to Vaughan Mills. This was where I did my vlog.

Then Emo took us to HMV to look at some videos and stuff. When I saw the shirts they were selling, I pointed out to Emo that soon he would have his own line of shirts.

In the One's, he was over looking at some random stuff, so I grabbed a stuffed snake, and when he came over, I threw it on him and we had a good laugh.

Then we decided to go to the food court and he would buy me dinner, since it was already so late. I got Taco Bell and he had Chinese. He was so sweet, he brought me my dinner first!

I mentioned to him a post I'd seen on the internet, that said, "You can't expect your boyfriend to treat you like a princess," or something along those lines, and that one person had responded with, "That's not true. Don't settle for less than you deserve." Then I told him that I responded with, "My boyfriend does treat me like a princess." Then Emo said, "You deserve to be treated like a princess."

Then we went to the Disney store, and I was a little disappointed to find out that they didn't sell the Wreck-It Ralph toys at any Disney store anymore. Luckily, Emo said he would look online or do whatever it took to find Taffyta. He's so good to me and Vanellope!

The very last place we went was Toys 'R' Us. I really wanted to just take a quick look inside to see where Emo did his work experience and check out the stuffed animals. So, Emo showed me where he worked, then we went to Animal Alley. That's where we found her. Agnes was in the Toys 'R' Us, sitting on the shelf, and there were two of her. I swear, God put her there because He knew we would find her.

Emo bought us each one, and I carried Agnes all the way home.

Boy, would Edith have a surprise tomorrow!

%%%

We got home around 9:50, and Emo was lucky enough to get a ride from his mom. I hung out with him until she came to get him.

Vanellope was still awake, and came to us when she got home. She was supposed to be in bed, but I guess it was a good thing that she was still awake, because she got to say hi to Alvin and Genevieve.

Agnes got to introduce herself to Eggman and Vanellope, because they were the only two still awake.

%%%

Vanellope's POV:

I know I was just at Ashley's house, but I texted her for hours anyway. I didn't even notice how long we'd been texting for when I heard the opening and closing of doors that meant my owners were home.

Then Ashley texted me:

Ashley-905-303-8181-

OMG U DO REALIZE IT'S 10:00 RIGHT?

Vanellope-647-807-3055-REALLY? MY OWNERS JUST GOT HOME.

Ashley- OWNERS? I THOUGHT THERE WAS JUST MADISON.

Vanellope- NOPE. THERE'S A BOY NOW.

Ashley- A BOY? 0_o WHO IS HE?

Vanellope- HIS NAME IS EMO. THEY ARE IN LOVE! HE TREATS US GREAT! I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS CELL PHONE WITHOUT HIM.

Ashley- NO FRICKIN' WAY!!! I CAN'T HELP BUT WONDER WHY YOU ACCEPTED HIM AS PART OF THE FAMILY SO QUICKLY.

Vanellope- WHY WOULDN'T I?

Ashley- WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? WHAT IF THEY BROKE UP?

Vanellope- I HAVE TO GO. ._.

I got off the phone. I couldn't understand why Ashley would think that. Nothing was going to happen.

Right?

Chapter 10

Rouge's POV-Sept 25:

I was furious! I stormed to the gym to demand an answer from Shadow. I threw the doors open.

"Who did you tell?!" I cried in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What?" asked Shadow, looking over at me.

"I know you told Madison and Emo! I know you told them about what happened on the show!"

Shadow looked at me with concern. "Rouge, calm down. You have to understand why I did it."

"No, I don't have to understand!" I yelled.

I was just so mad, I didn't care. How could he do this? I thought he was supposed to be my friend!

"Rouge, please try to understand. I was just trying to help. I had to tell them."

"You didn't _have_ to do anything," I said quietly,and started crying. I collapsed onto my knees. Shadow knelt down beside me and touched my shoulder.

"No!" I cried, pushing his hand away. "Don't touch me! I'm so mad at you right now!" I leapt to my feet and glared down at him. He got up and pressed his nose up against mine, glaring at me. After a long moment of our staring contest, he growled, "Fine. But this isn't over." Then he threw his basketball into the net while still glaring at me, then left the gym.

I stayed and shot baskets for several minutes, when I heard a little voice from behind me.

"Hey, Rouge. What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Dit standing in the doorway as well as-of course-Nikki.

"Oh, hey," I said, only looking at Dit. I was just shooting some baskets." In the gym of a school that I wasn't even enrolled in yet, I didn't add. "Wanna join me?"

"Only if Nikki can play as well."

I conidered my options. It would be nice to have a friend around right now, but on the other hand, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to try and put up with Nikki's crap right now.

"It can be you two versus me," suggested Nikki.

I sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

We played for the next hour, and it wasn't so bad. It was the first time Nikki and I had gotten along for any length of time. Me and Dit won, 5-7.

_- _-_-

Madison's POV:

"I hate you," said Shadow into the phone.

I was talking to Emo, and then Shadow showed up, and he said that into the phone. At first I couldn't understand why he would say that, but then he said, "Rouge knows. She knows that I told you."

Then he left, so we decided to bring Rouge into the conversation. I got Rouge to come over and explained to her why Shadow did it. I also suggested that she could write down all her thoughts and past on paper, in a diary or something, even if no one ever read it. She seemed to like that idea, and ran off.

Several minutes later, Shadow came back and asked, "Can I talk to Emo for a second?"

I was really surprised and really happy at the same time. It was the first time Shadow had called Emo by his name and not just "the boyfriend."

I let him talk to Emo, and he said, "Hey, Emo. I just wanted to let you know...you're okay."

Yes!! :)

_-_-_-

Rouge's POV:

So I wrote it all down, just like Madison suggested. I looked it over and over, editing it numerous times. I tore up the old copies when I was finished. I stared at the final copy for a while, looking it over, wondering whether or not to give it to Madison and Emo.

I took a deep breath, and put it on Madison's computer.

Madison's POV:

Thursday went by a lot smoother. I got home from school, ate lunch, and watched TV for hours. It was really relaxed. Until I found Rouge's letter.

It was around 7 or 7:30 at night, and I decided to call Emo and talk to him.

I'd just gotten on the phone with Emo, and we were about ten minutes in when I lay forward onto my pillow and saw a letter on my keyboard.

The letter was folded into thirds, and on the front it said "Madison and Emo" in capital letters. I unfolded the letter and on the front page it said, "from Rouge, to Madison."

I looked at the contents. It was quite a long letter, about 6 pages long. I scanned the first few paragraphs, looking for key words. I saw Emo's name, and the sentence said to read it to him, so I brought it up.

He was saying something about his guitar, I think, but I was having a hard time following because of the letter. Finally he paused, and as soon as the oppurtunity presented itself, I mentioned the letter.

"Um...Emo," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"There's a letter here from Rouge," I told him. "And it says I'm supposed to read it to you."

And I did. It was very hard for me to read, and I could see why Rouge would have a hard time telling us about her past. (I'm not going to post it here because Rouge specifically told us not to tell anybody else, and to do so would be a breach of her privacy and her trust.) I said "this is fucked up" several times. I had to stop a few times to compose myself.

When I was finished reading the letter, I just didn't know what to say. There was a long moment of silence, then I said, "That's terrible."

We talked about the letter for a few more minutes, mostly about how fucked up it was, and we agreed we would make it our mission to help Rouge, since she was our daughter. (Well, I said she was my daughter, and then Emo said, "No. In more than one way, she's _our_ daughter.") We were both very glad that she had brought the contents of the letter to our attention, so we could help her.

I brought Rouge over and we talked to her and told her that we were happy that she had brought this to our attention.

In fact, I knew just the way to start helping her. I was going to teach her to fly!

_-_-_-

Nikki's POV:

Tears welled in my eyes as I listened to Madison and Emo read the letter. What had I done? Rouge had been through so much, and now I was acting terribly towards her! I felt like the biggest piece of shit.

When the letter was finished, I went to go look for Rouge in her bedroom. I just had to talk to her!

"What are you doing in my room?" asked a slightly annoyed voice from behind me.

I turned around to face Rouge. "I...I heard the letter. They didn't tell me," I said quickly, so she didn't get the wrong idea. "I was...eavesdropping."

"Oh," said Rouge flatly. "Why?"

"I think we need to talk."

Rouge stared at me for a moment, then said, "Ok."

She ushered me in and closed the door.

"Rouge, I...I...I'm sorry." I heard my voice crack. "I just...I've been treating you really badly. I didn't know what you'd been through, but that's no excuse for the way I've been treating you. I'm so sorry! It's just..."

"Just what?" asked Rouge, with concern directed towards me. _Me._ I could hardly believe it! After the way I'd been treating her-

"Nikki. What's on your mind?"

"I've been...I have a lot of issues. With girls. This girl broke up with me a long time ago. It's...she was really special to me. Her name is Louella."

"Nikki, I forgive you. I have my trust issues, too. Probably much more than yours. But it's okay, because neither of us have to deal with the people who've hurt us anymore. Louella broke up with you, and my parents aren't around anymore. It's over. Now that we know these things about each other, would you like to start over?"

"Really?"

Rouge smiled at me and nodded.

"I'd like that...sis."

We threw our arms around each other. I felt so much better now.

Chapter 11

Madison's POV- Wednesday:

Now that Nikki and Rouge were getting along with each other, everything else in my life just seemed to fall right into place.

Including me and Emo. Friday my brother was released on discharge, and we celebrated with dinner and a movie. I bought Riley a Starbucks card to celebrate the occasion.

The next few days went by in a blur. Ms. Cadri was sick with the flu, and we had a supply teacher on Monday and Wednesday. There were bits and pieces of excitement along the way and throughout, but I don't remember that much. Well, I do remember Wednesday and Thursday night. At first I wasn't going to post everything here, but after the last two days, I'm just going to go ahead and post all the details.

It all started on Wednesday evening. I'd been feeling abandoned lately. My bed was broken to the point where I couldn't even sleep on it anymore, I didn't have a pet, we hadn't ordered Discord, my mom hadn't even taken time out to check out this book, which I've been working very hard on and have been very dedicated to for the last several weeks. I got very stressed Wednesday night because I was feeling so neglected. I didn't know what to do, and when my mom came in to talk to me, I started crying. I told her all about why I was feeling neglected.

Then, in the spur of the moment, I called Emo and cried to him that I couldn't do this anymore, that I wanted to move in with him, that I'd do whatever it took, I'd get a job, change schools, anything. Emo seemed all for the idea, but I'm pretty sure he was just doing it to make me happy. I knew he couldn't really be ready.

The next night, when Vanellope had finished her homework and came to talk to me and Emo, I told them both that it was just a spur of the moment thing, and I wasn't really ready. Then Emo told me that he wasn't really ready, either. I knew it!

We talked for over an hour that night. Vanellope hung around so she could put her two cents into the conversation. Emo said she was a riot.

We slept in my mom's room for the third night in a row. My little Vanellope fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Vanellope's POV:

So maybe Madison and Emo aren't moving in together. But I think that's for the best.

NEU-before Tuesday

 

**Once again, I stopped writing.**


End file.
